The Seventh Gamer
by hikari900jk
Summary: In a world where the supernatural walk among humanity, in a world where canon as I knew it has already passed and been distorted by things that were never supposed to exist together. I, the seventh gamer shall make my mark on this crazy world or die trying.


**The Seventh Gamer**

 **Chapter 1: Death & Rebirth**

The only thing I remembered of that day, was a blinding light that seemed almost divine in nature and the excruciating pain that came right after. I wonder...just how long did I drift inside that empty void both dead and alive at the same time. Only to an instant with no memories of how or why be placed in another void, only this time there was a difference. It was far more constricted and limited with what seemed like water surrounding me and if I listened hard enough I could hear what seemed to be voices.

I had lost count of how long I spent in the darkness, giving up and thinking that I was to be forever trapped and alone. With only my thoughts and reminiscing over my memories keeping me even the slightest bit sane. During that time, I...realized something, I was never an outstanding person I was a disappointment you could say. Sure, I was intelligence or at the very least above the norm but I never honed it leaving it to stagnate until It was just average.

Not to mention how I treated my family, always acting like they were an annoyance and never truly appreciating them until now. Instead choosing to drown myself into anime, manga, light novels...etc so I could avoid reality and my less than stellar life. In the end of it all, I was a disappointment in every possible way and that was when I made a decision. I don't care why or how it happens, but if I ever got out of here I would change, no longer would I be a disappointment.

All I wished for, was a second chance to be able to change my life into something meaningful, and although I didn't know it at the time. That wish, that goal would be a catalyst for so much more for both myself and many others. So it was with that final thought, that the water around me suddenly burst and I found the void far more active than normal. I don't know how, but I knew at that moment that my wish was being granted...if there is truly a god up there...thank you.

After what seemed like hours, I was released from the void my vision blurry and being manhandled while a strange language was spoken around me. Surrounding me were giants aka humans or at least I thought they were, and after checking me out, wrapping me in a soft cloth. I was given to another giant who I realized was probably my mother. And as my vision cleared up I realized something that would forever change my life once again.

As I looked at my mother, my vision somehow already cleared up I turned shocked beyond belief.. She was beautiful to be sure, with her long black hair, hazel eyes and slim body but that wasn't what shocked me. No it were the words on top of her that truly shocked me.

 **Level 12**

 **The Jade Viper**

 **Akari Shiota**

What..the hell!? I wanted to scream but my vocal cords were not nearly developed enough to speak yet. I was further shocked when I heard a voice speak that foreign language once again directly from my mother's side tilting my head I was once again surprised and not in the good way.

 **Level 10**

 **The Azure Snake**

 **Nagisa Shiota**

 **10**

Baby blue hair, azure eyes and light skin there was no mistaking him the man who was talking to my mother and who was likely my father was Nagisa Shiota. A.K.A a member of class 3-E and a main character in Assassination Classroom...dear god what the hell did I get myself into!? I realized they were debating about something for a few minutes until they both came into an agreement. Turning both of their heads they declared something in what I was finally realizing was probably japanese.

I didn't understand what they were saying, but...I could guess after all I did just get born "Welcome new gamer" a disembodied voice spoke out. "You, have been reborn into a new world!, a new universe! Aren't you lucky! Go on have the time of your life. But remember I...will...be...watching." After that ominous line a pop up soon came...well up to my face.

 **Name: Hikari Shiota**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level: 1, Percentage: 0%/100%**

 **Race: Human**

 **HP: 100**

 **MP: Locked**

 **Strength: 1(-0.9/Baby)**

 **Vitality: 1(-0.9/Baby)**

 **Agility: 1(-0.9/Baby)**

 **Intelligence: 2**

 **Wisdom: 2**

 **Status: Fatigued**

Well...looks like I have the power of a Gamer like Han Jee-Han...i'm honestly not sure whether I should be ecstatic or be in despair about this. On one hand, this ability will let me stay true to my goal of not being a disappointment and becoming somebody important quite easily. On the other hand, having this power guarantees i'll be involved in at least a few life threatening and world changing events. Oh well...better to be optimistic about the whole thing instead of pessimistic.

Pessimism was one of the main reasons, my last life sucked so badly and I refuse to go against my new conviction right at the beginning. Anyway...I wonder why i'm missing Luck? Hmmm. mayber luck isn't there since it can't be numerically represented in a way a human like me could understand. It would kind of make sense for them to be missing since this is reality and not fiction, there are bound to be differences. Then again it may just be an attempt by someone to make things more realistic and interesting...nah not possible.

Anyway since this is my character sheet and I confirmed it by mentally closing and opening it several times. I wonder what my skills are, I can guess what one of them definitely is after all I am way too calm for this situation. 'Skills' I mentally declared and a box instantly came up holding all the skills I currently obsessed.

 **Mind of the Gamer**

 **Level: Max**

 **You live life with the mind of a game character and all that entails**

 **Body of the Gamer**

 **Level: Max**

 **You live life with the body of a game character and all that entails.**

That...was less info than I thought it would have, wonder if there's any difference between this and the original Gamers Mind and Body. Hope, I don't grow up to be a sociopath that would definitely suck...why do I feel so tired, I wanted to yawn until I remembered. Didn't I have a fatigue status...must have been the whole being born think, darkness clouded my vision once again as I fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
